Filosofía muerta en alcohol
by Melodium
Summary: Gray es visto con Erza e inmediatamente se sacan conclusiones haciendo que Fullbuster no le guste la filosofía de ver es saber pero también logrando que le guste el alcohol porque en los labios de Juvia lo embriagan.
1. No le gusta la filosofía

En general, los hombres juzgan más por los ojos que por la intelegencia, pues todos pueden ver, pero pocos pueden comprender lo que ven.

— Nicolás Maquiavelo

Este drabble es para el **Ritual GRUVIA de iniciación** del foro **413 days!**

1 parte 305 palabras

* * *

Cuando se habla de filosofía también se habla de lógica y es lógico para todo el gremio pensar que entre él y Erza hay algo más que una amistad cuando los ven tan juntos hablando o cuando Erza recarga su cabeza en su hombro y él acaricia su cabello de modo lento y tranquilo. También les parece lógico que al verlos Juvia baje su mirada y se retire en absoluto silencio, para nadie era un misterio el enamoramiento que tenía la maga de agua y al día siguiente todos continúan creyendo en lo que han visto, porque ver es creer saber pero eso no necesariamente significa que saben realmente lo que sucede.

Gray mira a Juvia y la susodicha no le devuelve la mirada, al contrario, lo evita lo más que puede y en sus ojos puede ver las lágrimas contenidas. Ella intenta ser fuerte pero ser fuertes es demasiado duro y entonces Gray intenta acercarse a ella, explicarle que sus ojos han visto algo que no es real pero ella nuevamente lo evita y corre junto a Gajeel quien no duda en protegerla como su guardián.

Para el final del día Juvia se ha marchado con el corazón marchitado y él no ha podido explicarle que lo único que hizo fue consolar a Erza de su tristeza por su enamorado; Jellal. Que su corazón solo late fuerte cuando es ella quien está junto a él gritando su con el honorifico de s _ama._

Y entonces por primera vez Gray odia la filosofía porque la lógica era que él estuviera con Erza y no es real, porque su corazón está encantado por la belleza de Juvia. A Gray no le gusta la filosofía porque para cualquier filosofo ver es saber pero nadie sabe que él ama a Juvia y que él en silencio siempre la ve.

* * *

Estoy segura de que quedo raro, en mi mente se leía mucho mejor (?) Pero de todas formas me ha gustado y creo que la segunda parte recompensa lo pobre que estuvo la primera parte en imaginación.


	2. Pero le encanta el alcohol

Este drabble es para el **Ritual GRUVIA de iniciación** del foro **413 days!**

2 parte 442 palabras

* * *

Cuando Gray se va a su casa se encuentra con algo completamente inesperado al abrir la puerta de su hogar, sentada junto a la mesa esta Juvia bebiendo de una botella de sake que había guardado, cuando ella se percata de la presencia de él lo ve con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y Gray recuerda como es Juvia cada vez que bebe alcohol y se emborracha, ella e _s una ebria sentimental._

Gray-sama prefiere a Erza-san y Juvia se siente sola. _—_ Dice ella llenando nuevamente el vaso e ingiriendo el alcohol de un solo trago.— Juvia quiere a Gray-sama pero Gray-sama quiere a Erza ¡¿Qué debe hacer Juvia para que Gray-sama la mire?! —Y la femenina sigue bebiendo porque ya no hay una forma de detener el alcohol y este mismo hace que ella olvide las escenas del día anterior en las cuales Gray trataba con cariño a Erza, cariño que nunca demostró con ella.

Juvia… —Gray intenta decir algo pero nada se le viene a la cabeza cuando la maga de agua se acerca a él con el vaso en su mano y se pega a su cuerpo, sus mejillas ruborizadas gracias al alcohol y sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, Gray siente todo el cuerpo de Juvia junto a él sobretodo sus pechos.

Gray-sama —Juvia suspira su nombre cuando él abraza su cintura para que no se fuera a caer o escapar de su lado aun sabiendo que ella no haría tal cosa y entonces sus miradas se conectan y ella ve lo que nadie había visto antes. En los ojos de Gray hay amor y devoción igual que en los de ellas pero sobria le costaba ver aquello gracias a la indiferencia de él, indiferencia que se fue a la borda cuando ella se apegó a él en estado de ebriedad.— Juvia lo puede ver en sus ojos… Gray-sama quie….

Pero las palabras son detenidas por los cálidos labios de Gray contra los de ella, un beso lleno de sentimientos y con el sabor del alcohol que termina de embriagar a Gray cuando asalta la cavidad bucal de la femenina demando ser él quien tenga absoluto control de aquel beso que se vuelve pasional cuando Juvia termina gimiendo contra los labios de Gray.

La noche acaba con dos cuerpos desnudos en la cama de Gray y él observar el rostro dormido de su amada que se aferra a su pecho descansado. Gray se siente ebrio y entonces piensa que aunque no le gusta la filosofía si le gusta el alcohol porque vuelve a Juvia alguien sentimental y pasional en la cama pero sobretodo porque con un beso lo embriaga por completo.

* * *

Oh si, este si me ha gustado más. Aunque hubiera querido poder hacerlo más lemon pero tenia un máximo de 500 palabras y pues en 500 palabras no podría poner todo lo que hubieran hecho pero eso queda a imaginación ahora (?).


End file.
